jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle
Noelle 'is a reoccurring character found in the first novel of JSA: The World. she's first seen in The Prologue, as a member of The Mubarak, and is considered a highly infamous and powerful force both within and outside of The Mubarak. Role in Story SPOILERS BE WARNED! As previously mentioned, Noelle is a highly commended member of The Mubarak, who serves as Khalid Mubarak's lancer in the group. She first appears in the story as one of the followers who help fend off JSA and the authorities, while Khalid successfully obtains the sacred diamond in the Jade Dragon Snow Mountains. Years later, Noelle returns as one of the pseudo who were hired by Chris Russo to exterminate Mr. Wilcox and deliver Chris back the Genesis Software he ordered them to obtain. Noelle along with Silhouette and Clouse carry out Chris' orders as she, and the other pseudo massacre both the Wilcox Corporation employees and the police force. Noelle and her group then did battle against JSA, as well both Justin and Isa Sarabillo -who tried to flee the city in an attempt run to the JSA Center for safety. This however, ends with the duo outsmarting Noelle and her group, as they ignited a powerful chemical bomb that incapacitated both Noelle and Clouse, as Silhouette went on ahead to retrieve the software. Both Noelle and Clouse return to the scene, but only after Silhouette finishes his climatic fight with Justin. Noelle approaches the unconscious boy in an attempt to finish him off, but is halted by Silhouette after having to keep his end of the deal. Noelle and Clouse later return as The Mubarak duo who did battle with JSA in the abandoned mine shaft. When Noelle sees through Christine's flimsy disguise, Noelle immediately dispatches her samurai pseudo to dispose of Christine, Bruce and Raven. Once their group eventually defeated Noelle's pseudo and catches up to her, the quick-tempered Noelle does battle with JSA, showing no mercy whatsoever. Once she sees that her foes had start getting discouraged, Noelle gloats that she's the fastest pseudo in the Mubarak, and tries to finish off Christine's with her signature skill, Scorpious Typhoon. However, Christine's innate, Azora Clan ability activates as she dispatches both Noelle and her remaining samurai pseudo effortlessly, within any prior knowledge of what she had just done. Noelle is then fades away leaving behind her purple pseudo shard, as her other two remaining pseudo fled the scene to report back to Khalid Mubarak. Khalid, Flint, Clouse and the other Mubarak members show great anguish over her demise and send Silhouette over to confirm Christine Bennet's abilities. Powers & Abilities *'Wind/Air Manipulation: Noelle is definitely implied to had been a master of the wind or air element, as she was able to conjure a typhoon instantly out of nowhere. *'Spotaneous Suffocation': When Noelle was surrounded by the police in Sunday's Fall, they ordered Noelle to her hands where they could see them. Little did they know that Noelle was able to induce suffocation by simply snapping her fingers and temporarily remove air from a surrounding area long enough to suffocate her foes. *'Telekinesis': Noelle is able to use her floating knifes in combat and command them to fight for her in battle. *'Stealth Master': Noelle is unambigously the fastest member of the Mubarak. *'Weapon Master': Noelle shows weapon prowess that can easily surpass her fellow comrades, Flint, Clouse and Silhouette, but not enough to surpass Khalid Mubarak. *'Samurai Pseudo Commander': Noelle commands a group of swift pseudo known as, "The Samurai" which possess speed and agility reminiscent to that of Noelle. Their attacks are indeed very fast and precise, albeit not as powerful. Gallery Three hitmen 2.png|Noelle as one of the hitman trio Noelle-action.png|Early concept of Noelle -the wind lance Noelle-sketch-small.png|Noelle- The Blade Goddess of the Wind 6-Noelle-blade goddess.png|Blade Goddess of the Wind- In Color past-noelle-chibi.png|Noelle prior to joining the Mubarak in chibi form noelle-plotagon.png|Noelle as she appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *Noelle represents the deadly sin "Envy" who was easily angered by the well being of others –more specifically rich people like Mr.Wilcox. *Flint, Clouse and Noelle all represent each of the secondary colors being: Orange, Green & Purple. Category:The Mubarak Category:Pseudo Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Female